Bimbo
Bimbo became the star of Fleischer's Talkartoons series (Replacing''' Koko the Clown'), making his first appearance as Bimbo in Hot Dog. Bimbo was relegated to a supporting character when his girlfriend Betty Boop became a more popular character. The ''Talkartoons series became the Betty Boop series. Bimbo appeared in Fleischer cartoons from 1930 to 1933, when he was eliminated from Betty's series by the Production Code censorship laws, since a dog with a human girlfriend gave implications of bestiality. Cat In the 1931 cartoon Wait 'Till the Sun Shines Nellie Bimbo is depicted as a cat. Bimbocat1.PNG BimbOCAT2.PNG Bimbocat3.PNG Bimbo's Other Girlfriends Before Betty Boop, Bimbo often had other girlfriends or wifes most of who were prototypes of Betty Boop. His girlfriends appeared in some of the earlier Screen Songs and Talkartoons, some of them even appeared after Betty Boop's debut in Dizzy Dishes from 1931-1932. Bimbo's Children In The Bum Bandit, Bimbo has 17 Kids with Betty. See Also *Bimbo's other Girlfriends Bimbo's Family Bimbo's Mother and Bimbo's Baby Brother Aloysius appear alongside Bimbo in Minding the Baby, Bimbo's baby brother appears in many of the earlier Betty Boop Cartoons but Bimbo and Aloysius dont seem to connect as they did in Minding the Baby. From 1932 Aloysius was changed from Bimbo's baby brother into Betty Boop's baby brother and his name was changed from Aloysius to Billy Boop. Bimbo's Mother is only seen once. Billy Boop appeared in the Betty Boop series until 1933, he was removed with Bimbo and the rest of Betty's animal friends. Bimbos mother.jpg|Bimbo's Mother Call1.JPG|Aloysius/Billy Boop Voices *Billy Murray (1930,1931 -?) *David Babich (2014) Bimbo's Quotes *"Hello Beautiful" (Bimbo's Express) *"What a pippin!" (Bimbo's Initation) *"Boop Boop a Dup!" (S.O.S) *"Congradulations" (Betty Boop's Birthday) *"Boop Poop a Doop" (Dizzy Dishes) ''The Betty Boop Movie Mystery'' (1989) Bimbo returns in The Betty Boop Movie Mystery as one of Bettys loyal friend's along with Koko the Clown. Bimbo's fur is blue instead of black and he is known as "Bimbo the Musical Dog" and he has no interest in Betty sexually as he did in the original cartoon series. Bimbo hollywood.png Bettyboop3.jpg Betty Boop Dance Card Bimbo is a playable character in Betty Boop Dance Card. Bimbo Betty Boop Dance Craze.PNG Bimbo Filmography *Dizzy Dishes (August 9, 1930) *Barnicle Bill (August 31, 1930) *Accordion Joe (December 12, 1930) (Lost Episode) *Mysterious Mose (December 26, 1930) *Teacher`s Pest (February 7, 1931) *The Bum Bandit (April 3, 1931) *Silly Scandals (May 23, 1931) *Bimbo`s Initiation (July 24, 1931) *Bimbo`s Express (August 22, 1931) *Minding The Baby (September 26, 1931) *Mask-A-Raid (November 7, 1931) *Jack And The Beanstalk (November 21, 1931) *Dizzy Red Riding Hood (December 12, 1931) *Any Rags? (January 2, 1932) *Boop-Oop-A-Doop (January 16, 1932) *Minnie The Moocher (February 26, 1932) *Swim Or Sink (S.O.S.) (March 11, 1932) *Crazy Town (March 25, 1932) *The Dancing Fool (April 8, 1932) *Chess-Nuts (April 13, 1932) *A Hunting We Will Go (April 29, 1932) *Admission Free (June 10, 1932) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (May 20, 1932 *The Betty Boop Limited (July 1, 1932) *Stopping The Show (August 12, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Bizzy Bee (August 19, 1932) *Betty Boop, M.D. (September 2, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Bamboo Isle (September 23, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Ups And Downs (October 15, 1932) *Romantic Melodies (October 21, 1932) *I`ll Be Glad When You`re Dead You Rascal You (November 25, 1932 *Betty Boop`s Museum (December 16, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Ker-Choo (January 6, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Crazy Inventions (January 27, 1933) *Is My Palm Read? (February 17, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Penthouse (March 10, 1933) *Snow White (March 31, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Birthday Party (April 21, 1933) *Betty Boop`s May Party (May 12, 1933) *I Heard (September 1, 1933) Trivia * Bimbo was removed from the Betty Boop cartoons due to Beastiality & the Hays code. * Bimbo is best friends with Koko the Clown. * Some people think that Bimbo was turned into Pudgy the dog, which is untrue. Pudgy and Bimbo are complete different characters. * As did Betty, Bimbo also went through many different designs. Bimbo's official design was finalized in 1931. Gallery 001.jpg 205.jpg 50378 111154 19.jpg Betty boop e bimbo maniadecolecionador.jpg Bettty mason.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bimbo's Family Category:Betty Boop's Friends Category:Betty Boop's Boyfriends Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs